The present invention is generally directed to bubble generators adapted for generation of bubbles in a bath tube for instance, and more particularly to an adjustable bubble generator which can be adjusted in length so as to either increase or decrease the bubble generation area, depending on the size of a particular bath tube or the user's preference.
Conventionally, a variety of bubble generators have been extensively employed in the art to generate certain size of bubbles which are known to provide ultrasonic cleansing effect as well as massage effect to the human skin.
As an examplary one, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,797 issued to Mikiya et al. discloses a bubble generator comprising a bubble plate and an adjustor plate slidably coupled to each other, the former being provided with rows of parallel small bubble holes and the latter with rows of parallel small slots, large slots and large bubble holes. Mutual sliding between the plates allows three different modes of bubble generation at user3 s free choice.
Although such a bubble generator as cited above appears advantageous in that it permits user to choose a desired mode of bubble generation, neither reduction nor expansion in the effective bubble generation area is obtainable with this type of generator. More specifically, with the prior art bubble generator, it is required for the user either to choose a particular size of bubble generator depending on the dimension of a bath tube actually in use, or to displace the bubble generator of small size to a desired position in which the user wants to massage or ultrasonically cleanse a limited zone of his body. This prevents the user from obtaining a desired massaging or ultrasonic cleansing effect in a rather comfortable and economical manner. It would be desirable to provide an improved bubble generator which is able to overcome the problems and deficiencies stated above.